epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Firebrand794/Bohemian Rhapsody: Gangsta Edition
Wuz crackalackin' everyone, so todizzle I went ta Gizoogle n' decided it would be funky ta find some straight-up phat cold lil' woo wop n' peep it "shizzleized" per say. Da first cold lil' woo wop ta come ta mind was Bohemian Rhapsody, n' dat made me laugh so I looked n' found dat shit. Enjoy! (Translation: Hello everyone, so today I went to Gizoogle and decided it would be funny to find some really good song and see it "shizzleized" per say. The first song to come to mind was Bohemian Rhapsody, and that made me laugh so I looked and found it. Enjoy!) Snoopdance5.gif Th dancing-2.gif Snoopdance5.gif Th dancing-2.gif Dem Lyrics Is dis tha real game? Is dis just fantasy? Caught up in a landslide No escape from reality Open yo' eyes Look up ta tha skies n' see I be just a skanky boy, I need no sympathy Because I be easy as fuck come, easy as fuck go A lil high, lil low Anyway tha wind blows, don't straight-up matter ta me, ta mah dirty ass Mama, just capped a thugged-out dude Put a glock against his head Pulled mah trigger, now da ruffneck dead as fuckin fried chicken Mama, game had just begun But now I've gone n' thrown all dat shiznit away Mama, ooo Didn't mean ta make you cry If I aint back again n' again n' again dis time tomorrow Carry on, carry on, as if not a god damn thang straight-up matters Too late, mah time has come Sendz shivers down mah spine Bodyz achin all tha time Peace out dem hoes - I've gots ta go Gotta leave you all behind n' grill tha real deal Mama, ooo - (anyway tha wind blows) I don't wanna die I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all I peep a lil silhouetto of a thugged-out dude Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do tha fandango Thunderbolt n' lightnin - straight-up hella frightenin mah dirty ass Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo Figaro - magnifico But I be just a skanky pimp n' no muthafucka loves mah dirty ass Dat punk just a skanky pimp from a skanky crew Spare his ass his wild lil' freakadelic game from dis monstrosity Easy come easy as fuck go - will you let me go Bismillah! No - we aint gonna let you go - let his ass go Bismillah! Us thugs aint gonna let you go - let his ass go Bismillah! Us thugs aint gonna let you go - let me go Will not let you go - let me go (never) Never let you go - let me go Never let me go - ooo Fuck dat shit, no, no, no, no, no, no - Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go Beelzebub has a thugged-out devil put aside fo' mah dirty ass fo' mah dirty ass fo' mah dirty ass So you be thinkin you can stone me n' spit up in mah eye So you be thinkin you can ludd me n' leave me ta die Oh baby - can't do dis ta me baby Just gotta git up - just gotta git right outta here Ooh yeah, ooh yeah Nothang straight-up matters Every Muthafucka can see Nothang straight-up mattas - not a god damn thang straight-up mattas ta mah dirty ass Anyway tha wind blows... Category:Blog posts